Divergent Ever After!
by Divergent.Chiara
Summary: This is what would of happened if there was no war. It starts straight after the results at the end is told. Fourtris all the way a lot of fluff but not to much. Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent series and the characters.
1. Divergent Ever After

Divergent ever after

After seeing our results my eyes stare in disbelief 'I actually did it' I say to myself I feel pats on my back by Christina and will and others I have never actually met but I don't care I'm filled with happiness! The scores revealed me coming in first place I passed initiation with flying colours. I feel peters eyes burn into the back of my head in anger as he only got fifth I just ignore it and sit back down. When everyone has stopped tapping my back they go back to their seats and hit the table hard pounding their fists in almost unison I'm so used to it now I love the sound it really represents that everyone is a faction together and this is what I love. I'm broken out of my trance when I feel soft, muscular hands tap my shoulder I turn to see beautiful, dark blue eyes staring at my he has a full lower a lip but a small upper lip. I see that the edge of his mouth is turn upwards in happiness for me! Tobias stands there with a gleam in his eyes.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" He says.

"You know" I say "I don't really care." I was so full of excitement that a boost of confident comes out of nowhere. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life, I had come first in initiation and I was kissing the man I love Tobias/Four. I didn't know how this could get any better. However after I part my lips with Tobias's I turn around to see the reaction of my best friends Christina and will. They were so shocked, that they were just sat there with their mouths open at the fact that four and I had just kissed. I laugh at their expression while Tobias is stood behind me embracing me from behind he lays his chin on the top of my head and I can feel him chuckle slightly at my friends expressions too.

After Christina and will finally snap out of a daze, Max stands centre stage with the microphone he looks like he had one too many to drink. He quickly stutters random words it takes everyone a minute to understand he told us we can now leave and that transfers are to report back here at exactly 12 to register for a new job I think I already know what I'm going to pick.

Me, Tobias, Christina and Will are a step out the door into the corridor when we all turn to see a panting Marlene come to us to tell that Uriah is having a party at his new appointed apartment. We all cheer when we saw the list hanging just next the door before we left. It told us each of our apartments are close and even better Four's apartment is only around the corner which is amazing!

I smile at Tobias and he just stares into my eyes and wraps his arms around my shoulder, he leans in so he's so close to my face it was almost as if he was about to kiss me but instead he just whispers in my ear and says "do u want to go, if not we can go straight to mine?" he smiles probably the biggest smile I've seen so far.

I smile back drowning again in his dark blue eyes where the edges light into a lighter shade of blue. I lean closer to his ears, this time my lips are so close I could kiss him with even the slight movement forward. I reply "any choice is fine with me, yet I think we have to go so they don't think we are ignoring them." That's when I give him a peck and suddenly I feel a hand grab my wrist and drag me away from the warmth of Tobias's body I sigh quietly a bit so no one can me hear me. When I finally turned around to who had grabbed me I see Christina with a very angry face, oh god I already know what this is going to be about.

A couple of corners more and we end up in a small deserted corridor barley big enough to fit me and Christina. She gives me the most angriest face in the world. "Why didn't you tell me anything like this!" I just shrug, inside I feel so amused by her anger that for some reason I just laugh she still has a serious face but I hear her chuckle.

"Why don't we go the party me and Four will have to explain to everyone there anyway." I run off to Uriah's new apartment I call back to Christina "race you"

I hear a faint reply but she says back to me "oh you're on!"


	2. Explanation

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post every 2 to 3 days unless it's not possible so if I don't post I'm sorry also I want to thank everyone I got 110 views in one day. How amazing! Also if you could review and tell me if you would like I to do this in Tobias's view as well that would be a great help. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Disclamer: Veronica Rothowns divergent series and the characters. **

I ran to Uriah's apartment in a matter of seconds I didn't know I was so close to it. I could tell this was Uriah's apartment because of how loud the music is. I waited outside the door for a couple of minutes for Christina. She finally arrives panting and tired I feel like laughing inside.

"Are you ready?" I ask her as she finally gets her breath back. I see her so excited that she reaches for my hand so we could walk in together. However as she knocks on the door she squeezes my hand so tight that her knuckles go white before anyone can answers the door she turns around and smiles.

"Our first party Tris. I can't wait!" She squeals again excitedly!

Just then a boy that looks like Uriah but a bit older answers the door, I remember once Uriah said he had a brother two years older in dauntless called Zeke. He hasn't said a word yet but I can already smell the alcohol on him, he also is swaying a bit he's definitely drunk. "And who are you?" he slurred.

Christina speaks up at this moment, I am so glad she did because I was laughing so much inside "I'm Christina and this is Tris" she says pointing at me. I gave a small smile to him. Christina was about to continue but Zeke stopped her put his hand in front of her face.

"So you're the famous Tris who won, my buddy, Four's heart. Of course I'd let you in!"

I smile until I see the crowd of people, how did they fit so many people in one apartment. My feelings turn to nervousness and sickness at the sight of people but then I see in the back corner Tobias. My heart skips a beat bet then I see a tall brunette trying to flirt with him. I see he is trying to push her away but she just doesn't leave so I quickly walk over, Tobias's eyes finally meets mine and he mouths to me 'help me!' I laugh and walk over to him and was about to kiss him on the cheek but he sees this and turns his head so I kiss him on the lips. I smile into the kiss and part, which is when I see a hand come straight to my face. I quickly duck to dodge and see it was from the brunette trying to slap me. I notice that she had left her body unprotect so I quickly, under instinct, punch her under the chin and uppercut her. In one hit I knock her out! I was so proud of myself! Then Tobias pulls me into his embrace and whisper in my ear "that's my girl" I laugh but then out our lips together.

"If you're not Zeke, Shauna, Four, Marlene, Tris Christina or Will GET OUT!" I hear Uriah scream. I break the kiss as the crowd disappeared through the door. When it's left with us (even the brunette got dragged away by her dark red haired girl) I feel six pairs of eyes burning into the side of mine and Fours head. I sit on the couch with Tobias next to me. The other hasn't left their eyes off me and him. I giggle a bit and so does Tobias. Then everything is quiet and peaceful, I guess there is a first for everything even in dauntless. Christina is the one to break the silence.

"So what is going here then? Care to explain?"

I look to Tobias for him to start and explain a bit but he just smirks and gestures me to do it. "Okay" I start "well me and Four are going out that's pretty much it, not much to explain"

Christina within seconds blurts out "Detailed guys come on!"

I sigh knowing there were not going to leave us alone until they did "It was in between second and third stage I guess. I was with Will and Christina and then I said to you guys I would catch you up later but I didn't say why well that was because I followed Four. Well he actual wanted me to fall him so I could see his fear landscape. So after that we went to the chasm and sat down talked and then kissed. Can you stop interrogating us now please?"

Then Zeke had to continue interrogating us and asked "Four showed you his fears? I've been mates with him for two years and you haven't been here a month and yet he showed YOU it? WOW! Wait did he tell you his name or where he came from or anything like that?"

I turn my head to Four and gave him a look as if to say 'can I say yes' and he nods slightly so only I could see. So I turn back to all of them and I just nod "yes."

Jaws hit the ground after they found out that I knew his name, it was a mistake to say yes but even if I did say no, Christina would tell I'm lying. everyone turn to Christina to see if I was telling the truth, which I was. She stutters "Yes!"

I quickly try to get the attention off of us and ask if we can play this game called 'truth or dare' they all nod their heads and sit in a circle, I was next to Christina and Tobias. Tobias notices I won't know what the game is yet because I was from abnegation. After I was explained about the whole clothes off if you don't do the dare or truth. Zeke begins "Uriah, my bro, truth or dare?"

Uriah shortly screams afterwards "DARE! I'm no pansycake. It means coward its old dauntless slang I'm bringing it back." He explains after he sees a few confused looks.

Zeke gives a scary look that Uriah regrets his choice. "well then I dare you to...!

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post every 2 to 3 days unless it's not possible so if I don't post I'm sorry. I'm on holiday for a week so if I can find any internet I will try to upload a chapter.**

Zeke gives a scary look that Uriah regrets his choice. "Well then I dare you to kiss your crush. You know the one you keep going on and on about." I notice the smirk Zeke has when he sees his brother turn to pale white and stumble to get up.

After a second Uriah finally gets up and says "Uriah isn't a Pansycake!" he walks over to Marlene and kisses her on the lips. He then whispered something in her ear and she just smiled and nodded. I hope they are together now they are perfect with each other. The silence is broken when he picks his victim. "Christina truth or dare?"

It takes her no second to say dare. She is confident even after the dare is called she has to take a shot of the hottest sauce alive. She does this easily then she looks straight into my eyes and of course she had to ask me.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?"

I didn't feel like doing the truth first as I don't know some of the likely questions "Dare?" I say more of a question than an answer.

She just smiles and squeals and says "You have a brother right?" I nod. Oh god what do I have to do with Caleb involved. "Okay I dare you text your brother saying 'I'm pregnant and the dad is a guy called Four. Help me I'm in room 273' you got that" I nod I was typing while she was telling me what to put. I'm so glad we got phones when I completed dauntless it was next to my keys which were next to the board that had my name and apartment number. After I sent it I feel panic come over me.

I ignore the feeling, Caleb won't know the number unless he has this yellow book thing with everyone's number and name.

"Shauna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I know immediately what I'm going to make her do.

"I dare you to go to the pit and go up to the first person you see kiss them, then propose, then slap and scream 'WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WE HAD SOMETHING'I don't care who you do it too."

She nods and she acts like this is easy for here but I can see in her eyes she is panicking so much inside. When we stepped outside and got to the pit I laughed as the first person we say was Eric. This just made it a whole lot better. She quickly goes to Eric and kisses him, then proposes with a huge speech but the best bit is the face Eric gave when she slapped him and he went mad and his face went to pure rage she then screamed as loud as I ever heard her "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WE HAD SOMETHING!" I laughed so much that I think Eric heard and saw us and said with less rage.

"Truth or Dare isn't it!" Zeke nods and we all run back leaving Eric to do what he has to do.

Shauna directed her sight to Four. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Four what is your real name? I mean you already told Tris, right? So tell us or sacrifice a piece of clothing." I already knew what his reaction was going to be. So he took his top of in one swift motion showing of his abs. I look down at the floor so I'm not staring at him.

The he ask Zeke to have seven minutes in heaven with Shauna (which I found out is where you could talk for seven minutes or make out.) we found them two making out I think there together now. Just then I noticed that everyone is paired up and together with someone. There a couple more rounds of questions and we start getting truths as people start to get bored of running in and out of the apartment to the pit. That's when I hear a knock. Zeke answers it and I hear a shout that sounds familiar. Oh no!

I walk up to the door to Zeke keep going 'what you doing here?' and saying 'what are you called?' I stand there and I see him there stood in front of me now in blue.

"Caleb" I say quietly but yet loud enough for him to see me and stop his shouting. I ran up to him and hugged him, he hugs me back I feel water drip on my shoulder. I think he's crying.

"Beatrice what is going on? Who are these people? Are you actually pregnant? Who is this Four guy? What are you doing?" he asked a lot of questions before stopping and hugged me again. I invited him everyone was staring at him.

"Guys this is my brother Caleb and Caleb this is Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Marlene and this is four" I say I think he gets mad "and before you saying anything let me answer your questions. Well first it Tris not Beatrice and we are playing truth or dare, I got dared to text you and I found your name in the yellow book thingy. These _people_ are my friends. NO I'm not pregnant. That's Four over there he's my...boyfriend. Again I'm playing Truth or Dare. Done? Okay! Good." I walk over to Four and whisper in his ear "I think I'm going to leave now and take Caleb to my apartment you coming" he nods and we stand up and walk back to Caleb and say goodbye to everyone.

When I get back to my apartment I sit on my couch next to Tobias while Caleb naturally sits on the desk. Caleb immediately goes to Four "Aren't you too old for MY sister?"

I am angry at him because he thinks he has the big brother role and has to see who I'm dating "No he's not!" I almost shout at him I want to punch him but I can't do that so I go get us some drinks while the boy's talk that's when someone knocks really loudly. The boys have gone quiet too I walk over to the door and answer!

I'm so shocked by who it is "What do you want?" I say full of anger!

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! A surprise is about to happen soon so when I'm back from my holiday I will post that straight away.**


	4. Names AN

**I Know this isn't a chapter and I just got home from holiday so I'm going to write 7 chapters so you can forgive me.**

**but I need names! so if you want to be added tell me 3/4 things.**

**1. name (girl/boy)**

**2. looks (hair, eyes, size)**

**3. transfer or not **

**4. if transfer where from (no abnegation please) **

**thanks I'll add as many as I can! 7 chapters coming soon.**


	5. Scared

Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post every 2 to 3 days unless it's not possible so if I don't post I'm sorry. I just got back from my holiday and I missed chapters so I'm going to post 7 in between the next two days so you can forgive me. Here is a short one.**

I'm so shocked by who it is "What do you want?" I say full of anger!

ERIC! What could he possibly want?

"What do you want? ERIC!" in spit his name out as if it was venom, it wouldn't surprise me if actually was a type of poison. He just stands there with a smirk on his face and I get even angrier!

"I wanted to see Four and you and I know he is definitely here so don't lie." I look at him as he keeps that smug look of his. I hate him so much! He stares at me for a long time with dark pits in his eyes. I turn around to look at Tobias finally coming over to see why I'm taking so long and I notice Caleb is still there hiding in the corner. "Oh, hello Four. Thought I would find you here when you weren't at your OWN apartment. You and Tris now need follow me, IMMEDIATELY! Max requested for you two." I shiver not knowing why we would be called for.

We walk slowly to the offices Eric still walks with a smirk. I feel Tobias's arm around my waist, it is something so simple but because it is Tobias I feel safe with him around me. I enter this round room it has seats all along the side. It has pristine white walls and black tiles on the floor, the tiles are so clean I think I could see my reflection in it. In the middle of the room is a chair facing a higher platform were the leaders are sat. At the side I see a figure sat on their own their face is hidden by the shadows but then the figure leans forwards I recognise the face immediately. Peter! He has the same smug look as Eric. Eric then goes to join and sits with the leaders.

There are 5 leaders but I only know two, which is Max who is sat in the middle and Eric who is sat on the left at the end. Then I see it. A liquid not the fear landscape serum but a different serum I think, the liquid is a cloudy, bluish sort of colour.

A dauntless guard comes up to me and tells me to sit down in the chair. I obey and let go of Tobias's hand, I already miss his warmth and protection. I sit in the chair and feel a sting in my neck I didn't notice the guard putting this weird liquid in my neck. My mind goes fuzzy. What is this about? What is this serum? What are they going to do with?

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! sorry.**


	6. The Truth

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post every 2 to 3 days unless it's not possible so if I don't post I'm sorry.**

My mind goes fuzzy. What is this about? What is this serum? What are they going to do with me?

Then a second later my eyes set on the scene before me. It looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "We're going to ask a few simple questions first. You can't lie because we just injected you with some Truth serum from Candor. So to start off with. What is your name?" Max says. Well I think that was Max.

"Beatrice Prior." I reply without thinking about it.

"Good" the deep, scratchy voice says. Yes that definitely Max. "Where did you come in initiation?" after the word initiation I remember where I am and what is going on. I better watch my tongue, I can't say the wrong thing.

"First. I thought you would know that?" I say a bit angrier than meant to. Oh well he will think I'm one of those cocky dauntless people.

"How did you earn first place?" Why are they asking this? I thought they should know how?

"I earned by passing initiation and I have skills better than you think but everyone judges that because I was a stiff and I wasn't as strong as I am now but I have improved!" I say a bit too much than I think I should of. Oops!

"Did you sleep with Four to get your rank higher?" oh now I get it they think I got my score higher by going out with Four. They think I SLEPT WITH HIM!

"NO I DID NOT!" I shout back because I am so angry they thought I would sleep with four just to get my level higher.

"Okay" another voice says to the left. Eric! "Just one more question. Do you know Four's real name?" he says with that ugly smug face of his.

Panic washes over me I have to fight it. I can't let them know I know his real name or they would ask me and I know he doesn't want ANYONE to know! "N-No I don't." I say. I look over to Tobias and see him in shock and I see happiness as well.

"Okay" Max scratchy voice says "the serum should go by now. Four you don't need questioning any more, Tris answered all we need to know you can take her now." I just stay there for a second until I go over to four and hug him not just because I want to and want his warmth and protection but because the room is spinning now and I need support. I lace my fingers with his and we walk back to my apartment I see Caleb was still here reading a book he probably brought over. I walk in then I stop and sway a bit more now that the room is going faster than before.

"Tris are you okay?" Tobias asks me, I hear worry in his voice.

Suddenly the outside of vision turns black and increase more and more until I feel the sudden impact of the floor on my right shoulder.

**Tobias's POV**

"Tris are you okay?" I ask full of concern, she is swaying a lot and her face has a gone a pale colour. Before I know it Tris leaves my grip and falls on to ground. I quickly pick her up in bridal style and lay her on the bed and get a glass of water and put it on her bedside table and place a wet flannel on top of her forehead. In seconds she has already gained a bit of colour in her cheeks.

I sit there holding her hand in mine and using my thumb to rub circles on the back of her hands. I know this is just the side effect of the Truth serum but I am worried about her. I always am but she is strong doesn't always need me to protect her.

Caleb walks over with tears in his eyes and angry face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? WHAT HAPPENED? ANSWER ME NOW FOUR!"

"I know you're trying to be the protective older brother Caleb but sometimes you need to remember she doesn't need protecting, Okay? To answer your questions thou, I did nothing to her. She was questioned with the truth serum and it just wore out. First time you do the truth serum you most likely have the side effect of passing out. She will regain consciousness in a few minutes now we just need to leave her alone so she can rest. Do understand me?" he nods and walks away a little less tense than before.

I walk out and offer him some food and a drink of water. I thought he would like it considering he is from Erudite.

"AARRGGHH" I hear a scream. A girl's scream. TRIS!

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! A surprise is about to happen soon so keep reading to find out about it!**


	7. Jobs

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post every 2 to 3 days unless it's not possible so if I don't post I'm sorry. This one is just a small filler paragraph.**

Tobias's POV

"AARRGGHH" I hear a scream. A girl's scream. TRIS!

I run into the bedroom to see Tris laughing her head off. I sit next to her and wait for her to slowly quieten down, when she does I finally ask her "Did you scream?" she laughs again for another minute "Are you okay" I'm sure I see tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Sorry it's just I panicked. I saw the time was 12 o'clock but its midnight I thought I missed picking my job. Then I laughed a bit. Then I heard you running so fast. It made me laugh more and then I saw your worried face and I'm now crying with laughter." I chuckle a bit too. It does sound kind of funny. After another minutes she gets up and see Caleb still here. "Caleb you can leave now you know you will get into trouble if you don't. See soon, yeah?" she walks over and they hug before he says goodbye and leaves.

"I'm going to sleep now, okay? I'll go back to my place to sleep so you can go to sleep too." I say

"No don't leave" she replies and she lies on the bed again and taps the space next to her.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" I ask. She nods. She's already half asleep again. I put the alarm on next to us for 10 and go lay next to here. I wrap my arms around her waist and she lays curled up in a ball. Resting her head on my chest.

PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK

Tris's POV

I wake up 30 minutes before ten. I look at Tobias and see he is still sleeping, he looks his age when he is sleeping so peacefully. I slowly leave his warm embrace. I grab a black top that show my tattoos and has dark red on the sides. I grab some black jeans that have rips in them near the knees. I walk in to my bathroom and have a shower. I get dry and change into the clothes I picked earlier and add some make up. Christina had given me as a gift. She gave me some black eyeliner and mascara nothing to complicated. I found it hard at first but I tried again and did it a better. I looked in my mirror and found I do look a little bit prettier than I did before.

I walk out and found Tobias just sat on the couch eating a muffin he must have gone and changed before he got our food as he has changed clothes. I grab the second chocolate muffin he had brought and ate it in three bites I didn't know I was that hungry!

"So what are you going to chose for your job or _jobs_?" Tobias asks emphasising on the word Jobs. He has a smirk on his face. Not one like Eric's were it is ugly and evil but one were when I see it I get butterflies in my stomach.

I smile "well I guess you have to wait and see what job or _jobs_ I'm going to pick." I say also emphasising on the word jobs too, mimicking him.

We walk slowly to the pit where we will chose what jobs we want. After a night of thinking about it I finally am confident in what I will choose. I did have a moment of thought in working in the tattoo parlour with Tori but then I remember I have no artistic skills as we were never allowed to do any of that as it was self-indulgent. I know what I'm going to do. I definitely not going to be a leader because 1. I feel like I am not the leader type of person and 2. I would feel like I have betrayed Tobias. I couldn't do that. However I know I am definitely going to be training transfers initiates with Four. But that is only a part time job so I have to pick something else. I guess I will chose...

I am interrupted in my thoughts when we get to the doors to the pit. Tobias says just before we enter "I know you will pick the right thing." He kisses my forehead before we head in and go our separate ways. I find all my friends there and some others I hadn't seen before. I sneak up behind them and scream "BOO!" they turn around shocked. I couldn't hold back the laughter inside me there faces were priceless. Christina gives me a devil look before turning around to look at the leaders and trainers walk up to the platform at the front.

Max's scratchy voice starts which reminds of what happened yesterday. God I despise them! "Okay you will choose your jobs in the order of your rankings so first; Tris." I slowly walk up to the stage and look at the lists of jobs.

"I would like to train transfers and I would like to be ambassador to other factions." I say. I am confident in my answer I walk back to my friends with a small smile on my face. I look back at the leaders and trainers and look at four at the end he has the same small smile as me.

The rest goes by really quickly.

Uriah – leader in training & training dauntless born

Lynn – interrogator

Marlene – Nurse

Peter – work on the fence (everyone gasped at this but I didn't he didn't have any job as he wanted to be a leader and Uriah took the only space.)

Will – control room

Christina – designs clothes & trains dauntless born (as peter works on the fence that means she doesn't need to anymore.)

And the other I never found out there name has to work on the fence with peter.

I am happy with my choice.

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! A surprise is about to happen soon so keep reading to find out about it! **


	8. Apartment

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post every 2 to 3 days unless it's not possible so if I don't post I'm sorry. This Paragraph is mostly about the apartment looks. It's 3:12 so I haven't checked it over so sorry if this one is crap.**

I am happy with my choice.

After we chose our jobs me and Tobias goes down to our spot in the chasm where we had our first kiss. We sit in silence not an awkward silence but a comforting silence. I want to just sit there with our hands intertwined my head on his shoulder and his head resting on mine.

Tobias is the first one to break the silence "I've been offered a new apartment just before you picked your job. Its huge has about 5 extra rooms upstairs. One room is a pentagon. It has an UPSTAIRS!" he says. I laugh at his amazement of having an upstairs. I know it's rare to have an upstairs apartment in dauntless. He continues "I know we're not going fast but do you maybe want to...move in with me?" he say sounding a bit embarrassed. I smile and kiss a small but passionate kiss. "I'll take that yes, right?" I nod. We head back to OUR new apartment.

When we entered our apartment it was huge and we didn't know this but is so high up in the dauntless building we are on number 4610. This made us both laugh. As soon as you entered there is a huge front room the floor is a black carpet with dark grey walls it has a 62inch flat screen T.V with a Morden Franco Leather Sectional Sofa – black / red and near the left corner is a 2 in 1 C shaped pit with tables. We then went into the kitchen it was so elegant it was a design called Showy Tone Normal Kitchen Ideal Classy Black Themed Types Fashionable – through. I loved it already was amazing. There was one last room downstairs before our bedroom and a bathroom. The dining room, it was amazing it has a black glass floor and the walls were black too but was animated to look like it was a lava lamp or something as it all the colours were in blobs flowing up and down gracefully in a way I would of said it was magical. In the centre of the room was an elegant boat shaped table with an oak wooden structure with a smoked glass top, it had a sofa chair with, also, an oak wooden structure with leather cream as the sofa seating going on each side (which could fit about five people each side) and two spare matching dining chairs the only downside was one wall was able to move up and down so it could match the other walls or become a window and as we were so high it showed so much. However Tobias is scared of heights so we will have to keep that closed most of time. The dining room will be good for special occasions with friends.

Our bedroom was almost the same as the last one black carpet with dark grey walls and an en-suite. In the bedroom it had a walk in wardrobe (Christina would love this) and obliviously a red and black king size bed.

Then we went upstairs to see five spare rooms and a bathroom. All the four spare bedrooms were the same it was dark grey walls and had black carpet walls. It had simple double beds and a smaller version of the walk in wardrobe downstairs. However the last room was a huge empty in the shape of a pentagon. The room was plain but the ceiling was a window and it had gotten so late that the sky was clear and the stars shone so brightly it was beautiful. Tobias had come a second later and just laughed at me sat down look up into the night sky. I don't know how but with all the stars in the sky I made the letter and 2 small A's. That's when an I idea popped in my head. I know what to do with this huge room. I told Tobias of my plan and he loved it. I couldn't get the grin of my face after we planned it all out we go to our bedroom downstairs and sleep in the clothes we are wearing at the moment as we haven't moved our stuff in yet.

I set the alarm on at 8 before we drift off to a soundless sleep so we could go and get changed before we go and eat with all of our friends. I curl up and rest my head on his chest while he embraces me in his safety. His breathing steadies itself and I know he has fallen asleep I follow a few seconds later to the beating of heart.

PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK

I wake up to the beeps of my alarm and look up to see mesmerising deep blue eyes staring at me "have you been watching me sleep"

"Yep" he replies popping the p.

"Stalker much" I say while laughing.

We head back to our old apartment and get showered and changed. Then we move our stuff in our new apartment and get to work. We thought we didn't need so many bedrooms yet that we would changed some. We made one of them into a Gym with punching bags and knife throwing are and a place to shoot. Then I made a second room without Tobias knowing and turned it into a paintball arena room this one took a while to make but I did it and loved it. I even got carried away and shot the walls so that walls was filled with colourful splats.

Finally we get to our Pentagon room. It was lunch and Tobias got us some hamburgers and dauntless cake, we ate and got straight to work. When we finished it was already dinner. We stared at our amazing work. It was beautiful. It was just how we dreamed it to be.

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! A surprise is about to happen soon so keep reading to find out about it!**


	9. Long Time No see

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post as much as often I have just got into my school timetable and then I had a massive English project so I had to read another book so I had writers block but I'm back and better than ever baby! I'm sorry.**

We stared at our amazing work. It was beautiful. It was just how we dreamed it to be. The room was amazing and it represented us both beautifully but on the other hand it's a dangerous because if anyone found out about this we could be killed.

"I've got one final piece to this" I say and I run out of the room.

Tobias's POV

"I've got one final piece to this" she says and she runs out of the room.

I look at the work we have made. We have five sides including the wall with the door. On the wall with the door we had painted it grey for Abnegation we left it plain but in the space on top of the door we had put a bit darker shade of grey and drew the symbol.

To the right of the Abnegation wall we painted it black for our current faction we the in a dark red, sort of maroon, colour we painted the dauntless symbol we then put a target up which was dead centre of the wall ready for knife throwing. I also asked Zeke to do me a favour (as he owed me one after I beat him in a fight a couple of days ago before initiation ended) which was to take a photo of important things to me and Tris; Ferris wheel where we climbed together; The net where we first meet; The chasm where we had our first kiss; the training room where I had to throw knives at her and the choosing ceremony bowls where we both changed to Dauntless. Zeke was suspicious of why I was making him do this when I could get him to do anything and also he was wondering why these specific photos as I would NEVER tell him why these pictures were important to me or why would need them. We splatter paint balls of different colours over the black and were the splats were we covered it with the framed photos.

To the right of that we painted the wall in the colour of orange that looked like sun setting, it look astonishing. We then used yellow and painted the symbol of Amity and then we planted flowers and some strawberries and some other fruit which represented the Amity farms.

Next to that we painted the wall in white and painted the symbol of Candor in a bold black. We put a chair in front of the wall with a shelf (that reaches from one side to the other) next to it we have a box of truth serum we don't intend on using it but in difficult situations when we find it hard to say something and promised to only use it on our self. We use the Candor wall to think about our problems. We placed a golden scale on the shelf and in front of it we have two items one for me and one for Tobias. For Tobias we had a Silver four and for me I had a silver six and when we have a confession we can't seem to say we would place our number on our side on the scale so that the other would know. Both of us have had to keep secret inside and it takes time to adjust to tell someone everything when you tried to keep everything inside.

On the last wall we painted it in light blue and with a darker blue we did the Erudite symbol. We collected loads of different kind of books of different subject's and various books from the abandon shop next in the market which is next to the fair. Our bookshelf is packed to the brim. We also put two bean bag chairs in front of the massive bookcase so we can sit there if we want to read.

The room is so beautiful and amazing and above all (literally) is the starlight view window that shows all the hidden stars at night that no really notices.

I hear tiny footsteps running fast I laugh at the speed she is going you can tell she's excited about something. She runs is almost out of breath she is holding a frame in her hand, what could she have gotten this time? She goes to the Abnegation wall and on the door she hung the photo. She steps to the side and stretches her arms out "TA-DA" she says, I look at the photo and see one with all mine and her friends on it. Tris must have taken it while everyone posed. After a second later she says "now every time we exit the room we will see the picture and remember what awaits us. What do you think of the picture of the room?" I smile and turn around and embrace and kiss her passionately I feel her smile in to the kiss. After what feels like a hour of kissing I break the kiss and say.

"I love it!"

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! I'm sorry for this being late ill try to post every Saturday or Sunday or any day quickest.**


	10. Welcome in

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post as much as often! I'm sorry.**

Tris's POV

"I love it!" he replies.

We have a second to take it all in... KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Seriously who could be knocking now...Fine I'll go get it then lock the room behind you this room is for our eyes only!" I say then I leave to go answer the pest that had to disturb me and Tobias's beautiful moment. As I get to the door I hear Tobias shut the upstairs door I sigh and finally open the door outside I see the worst thing ever... An angry Christina and to top that an angry group of my friends. "Ummm... Hi guys?" I say kind of scared of why they are all angry at me!

"Well..." of course Christina would be the first to speak "are you going to show us around yours and Four's apartment? We're waiting!" I sigh and step to the side letting them in they all look satisfied apart from Christina I think she's angry that I haven't seen her since I got the apart and the only person who knew were we lived was Zeke so I guess he told everyone before we did.

I shout up to Tobias to tell him we have guest "We have guest visiting us FOUR!" I hear him groan in frustration and started racing to help me. "Okay ladies and pansycakes this way" they follow obediently.

After we showed them the house we earned a gasp from each room we entered then we get to the end of the corridor we get THE room. "Well that was end of the tour so I guess we can go now!"

"WAIT! You didn't show us that room at the end" Uriah says.

I face plant my head in my hands "I don't know what you're talking about that is ALL the rooms we have!" I replied and start to leave Tobias follows right behind me. I know we locked it I just hope they get the message that we don't want them to know about the room. We hear banging from upstairs as we cuddle up on the sofa they're probably trying to get in the room but we can't let them as much as I want to. I rest my head on Tobias's head and listen to his heart beat...

Tobias's POV

It takes a minute but Tris falls asleep even with the angry thudding upstairs. I want to tell them to stop but if I do they will be more determined to get in. I wait for about 5 more minutes then it just stops the noise gone I'm scared that they might have gotten in the I hear a frustrated grunt I think from Christina and hear multiple footstep stomping back to where me and Tris sat. I'm feeling sleepy too now that before I can talk to them I drift off to sleep the last thing I saw was a small shadowy figure stand in front of my.

Christina's POV

We try for about 5 minutes trying to open the door but with no luck

"Why would they show every room but not this one what's so important that they have to keep it hidden?" we sit there thinking until we here a giggle and then a laugh still high pitch I would of thought it was a girl if I didn't know Uriah.

"I think – I – know" Uriah says in between laughs "I think they had too much fun before we got here and didn't clean up" we laugh a little till I butt in and say

"But we saw their bedroom and they did sleep in there so this can't be it." Everyone stops laughing and stares at me with wide eyes "What"

"Let's interrogate them!" Zeke screams and we race downstairs to see both Four and Tris asleep on the couch together.

"Awwwww" all us girls say. They look so CUTE together I take my phone out and take a photo to show Tris later of how cute they are. However I am still creeped out that Four is here with Tris all cute together when about only a week ago he was the scary trainer who was telling me to go through my fear landscape. How can she like him? "Let's go guys and give them some privacy. They will tell us sooner or later and if they don't I guess we will have to use force!" we all nod in agreement and start to walk out of the apartment with Tris and Four still sleeping. Then we hear them getting up "maybe we can integrate them when they get to dinner haha" we quickly storm off when we see the mail man approaching their apartment. I wonder what that letter is?

Tobias's POV

I wake up with Tris still in my arms I kiss her to wake her up immediately she kisses back we pull away and stare at each eyes hers is an amazing full of life and beauty. Then we hear the post come in I hardly ever get post.

I walk over to the letter and see it is addressed for me. I open it and feel my insides hurt as if I was wounded...

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! I'm sorry for this being late ill try to post every Saturday or Sunday or any day quickest. This was just a filler next chapter has a huge surprise you'll love it.**


	11. Realisation

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post as much as often! SURPRISE TIME-ish! I'm sorry. **

Tobias's POV

I walk over to the letter and see it is addressed for me. I open it and feel my insides hurt as if I was wounded.

As I read it over and over again I notice that this should be good for me but instead it is painful. I can't believe justice is happening but I still feel like breaking down I never thought the day would come and now it has I feel empty. Am I meant to be running through the corridors screaming with joy or am I meant I to cry in the corner I am conflicted with emotions. I didn't notice I had been stood here in this exactly position for exactly five minutes until Tris came over with a worried expression. She put her hand on my back rubbing it up and down to comfort me. I don't want to look at her yet as much as I love her I know one look at her and ill break and I can't do that.

Another minute goes by before I finally decide which way my feelings go to angry yet sadness I don't find this happy in any way now. I finally feel brave to face Tris I go to tell her what I want to say but I can't as I get lost in her beauty of her eyes.

Tris's POV

He turns to me finally. I'm scared of what the letter says but I see he is in pain so I just comfort him. He's about to say something but no words form and we just stand there staring into his eyes. I get lost swimming in blue is his eyes. I don't think anyone would notice but as I look in his eyes I see his past the pain and now I see his eyes go glossy he wants to cry but won't let himself.

"Okay I guess you want to know what is going on?" I nod I don't trust myself to say anything at the moment. He continues as we sit on the couch "Well Marcus has been sentence outside the fence..."he takes a big, shaky breath "...He was found guilty of child abuse I guess he couldn't lie out of this one. I don't know if I should be happy about this or something but yet again I feel like I can't escape my past no matter what."

I don't know how to reply to this. What do you say to a situation like this? "I don't know how to reply to this but I think we should discuss this later in THE room, okay? Our friends are expecting us at Dinner now let's go." He nod sighs then kisses me before we intertwined our hands and walk off the Cafeteria locking the front door behind us.

- Page Break -

We walk all the way to the cafeteria and on our table we see everyone the girls are on one side and the boys are on the other. Another couple argument that means I can't sit next to Tobias and whisper to him. I sit on the end next to Christina while Four sits next to Will, facing me. No one notices we have sat down with our hamburgers and dauntless cake we just eat sending messages with our face I look at him and I give him a look with 'it's okay' he just nods in reply. He takes a big breath and I see he has finished his cake when I'm about to start mine. I know I'm going to regret this later but I love him so much and I hate to see him in this state. I slide my dauntless cake over for him to eat. He looks at me with a confused face and eyebrows raised, he then smirks at me and eats the cake I really want right now. That's when I notice that everyone has noticed that we are have joined them they look at me with shock while giving Four a look of confusion.

Zeke is the first to talk "did I just see right? Did Tris just give Four HER CAKE!?"

"What happened to you why are you just giving away the most delicious food ever? Have your taste bud changed? Are you pregnant?" Christina says next.

I finally turn my head to face all of them I look at all of their facial expression I set my eyes on Christina and give her a death glare "No I'm not pregnant! I just want to give him my cake. End of discussion, go back to your couple argument I'm going to my apartment." I stand up and leave angry at all my friends and finally realising something in my mind I wasn't meant to be so angry at them but sometimes Christian and her 20 questions do hit a nerve at wrong moments. I can't believe I didn't notice it before...

Tobias's POV

Tris just leaves and it can't be just because of be asked if she is pregnant. I look up at everyone they all look at me with the same quizzical look.

I see Christina a bit sad. "It's not your fault, we just have a lot on our mind at the moment okay? Just give her some space she'll apologise and second she's not pregnant. See ya." Now it's my turn to leave as soon as I'm pass the door I sprint to mine and Tris apartment. I get there and enter I don't need to search when I don't see on the couch. I go up to THE room and see her on the Candor wall sat in the chair crying slightly and her silver six on her Candor scales I go over to her and give her a hug "what's wrong?" I say.

"Why are you so caring I'm meant to be caring for you." She mumbles out I laugh. She gives me a death glare with her glossy eyes and I see her smile a bit so I give her quick peck on the lips and repeat my question from before.

"What's wrong?" she sighs, stalling her telling me and trying to stop breaking down in tears again.

"Well...

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! I'm sorry for this being late I'll try to post every Saturday or Sunday or any day quickest. HAHAHA leaving you in suspense.**


	12. A Box

**A/N: Please review it would be a great help and I will also post as much as often! I'm sorry. Also just wanted you to know she isn't pregnant, She hasn't had sex yet. But I will do it soon maybe if a lot of you want it. **

"What's wrong?" she sighs, stalling her telling me and trying to stop breaking down in tears again.

"Well I know I never told you this but...when we went to get those books for the Erudite wall, I bumped into someone, a familiar someone...My brother!" she sighs again holding in the tears. I just sit there rubbing my hand on her shoulder comforting her. She continues "and we were talking about the erudite attacks on abnegation and...and I just realized this isn't a faction fight this is for power, complete power over all the factions this is just stage one isn't it and get everyone on her side and let them hate the government. I know we don't live there anymore but when it starts to get serious we will step in right?" she look into my eyes and hers has become glossy but the grey is more obvious in her blue-grey eyes.

"Of course. Now go clean up we have excuse to tell" I say

Tris's POV

I clean my face to make it look like I haven't been crying. I then go out of the apartment and walk to Christina's. I knock a couple of times then I hear squeak and footsteps running to the door. She opens and after a minute of processing who it is at the door she gives me a bone crushing hug. When she finally lets go she invites me inside.

"I'm so glad you're here I thought you were angry at me and I had stepped over the line. What happened? Are you pregnant?" she says with worry in her voice

"Everything fine and no I'm not pregnant!" I replied

"Are you sure? Have you even done it with him?" she asks with her eyebrows raised. I don't answer her I just look at the floor to hide my face and stay quite with embarrassment. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T DONE IT YET, HAVE YOU?" I still stay quite then I finally look up and shake my head. "WOW I mean have you seen how fit he is! What do you do in your free time together because I know what I'd be doing." She winks at me and starts laughing, I laugh a little but I feel so uncomfortable talking about this still so I say my goodbye and go home and take a nap on the sofa waiting for Tobias to return from the control room.

Uriah's POV

"Just one more! You can do it!" is all I can hear as I shove in my fourth muffin in my mouth. It took a lot of work but I got to my fifth before I had to stop. The crowd around me moves away and all that's left is me, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and Will.

"So what do think in that secret room in Four and Tris's house?" I finally ask the question on everyone's mind.

"I have no idea I mean what can you hide that's so important?" Zeke replies

We start shouting out ideas some crazy ones like a dauntless cake making room and some weird ones like teddy collecting room.

After about 5 more minutes of saying suggestions Christina comes in and asks us what we're doing. We tell her what we were talking about and we start coming up with more suggestions with help of Christina. Shauna comes out with the scariest and disgusting idea EVER!

"How about a sex chamber" we all look at her with disgusted and confused faces but Christina just starts giggling.

"yeah sure if they ever have sex...oops" she slaps her hand over her mouth and her face loses all its colour.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Have they not had sex before?" I say still full of shock!

Tris's POV

I wake up to the door closing and seeing a figure takes his place next to me on the sofa. I look up into Tobias's face and see him smile a little.

"I know you're tired but I want to go some place really quickly" I say

"okay..."

...PAGE BREAK...

We arrive at an old familiar place. The grey looks so weird now rather than the cave walls the comfort I felt returns as I knock quietly on my old house. I feel bad for Tobias because when I'm here now I feel safe and happy were as he feels tense from the nightmares of his childhood.

My mother answers the door straight away and her face lights up when she sees it is us. She, of course, invites us in and gets us a drink. Unfortunately dad isn't here as it is Wednesday so he should be in a council meeting. The feeling is so happy until I remember why I am here.

"Mam we have something to tell you. It's not good news! Erudite aren't just being mean to abnegation they want to take over the government. I know you knew that but this isn't going to be a democracy way of doing it. I don't know how yet but I think this might lead to war. We're sorry to bring this on you but I must warn you. However I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Thank you sweetie for your concern and I will warn your father. Before you go I have surprise for you" she replies in such a calm voice for what I just told her. We head upstairs leaving Tobias on the sofa downstairs to finish his black coffee and she hands me a quite a big brown, dusty box. I take a peek inside and I gasp with amazement at what she has given me "I want you to take it now, I don't need it anymore." She says. I give her a smile and hug which she returned back even though it is not allowed in abnegation.

We return home and change in to our pyjamas which are one of Tobias's tops and some comfy shorts and just some pyjama bottoms. I curl up in his arms around him and like all nights fall asleep to sweet smell of Tobias and his heart beating softly.

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW thank you! I'm sorry for this being late I'm dumb but I'll try to post every Saturday or Sunday or any day quickest. **


End file.
